


The Hero in the Yellow Ballgown

by Ethereal_Wishes



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Poetry, skin deep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 17:06:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11878986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ethereal_Wishes/pseuds/Ethereal_Wishes
Summary: A poem I wrote about Belle forging her deal with Rumpelstiltskin and sparing her people from the ogres.





	The Hero in the Yellow Ballgown

The Hero in the Yellow Ballgown

 

A yellow ballgown embroidered with silk-  
swaying as she traipsed through the caste.  
Her kingdom had fallen, and it didn't bode well.  
The ogres had raped and ravaged her villages-  
until there was nothing left to steal.  
Offering a prayer to a deity seemed futile in that moment,  
so she called on the Dark One, knowing there would be a price-  
unaware that price would be her.  
He sauntered into the throne room-  
his skin a gold glimmering hue.  
An offer of gold wouldn't sate him-  
but a princess in a golden ball gown would do.  
The kingdom was spared.  
The people rejoiced.  
For, she'd made her choice-  
one that would spare the ones she loved.  
What a princess renowned-  
a hero in a yellow ballgown.  
A sword she didn't brandish, nor a shield did she raise-  
for it was her bookish intellect and fearless heart that saved the day.


End file.
